Smell of the Ice
Smell of the Ice is a Czech Unterganger. He has uploaded 117 videos and earned over 675,000 views and 310 subscribers as of 18 September 2012. Style SotI specializes on traditional and modified traditional parodies. He often tries to draw attention to his Czech background using Czech dubbed version of the film (Hitler speaks Czech) or letting Hitler deal with actors impersonating Hitler in older Czech comedies (Hitler versus the "Tomorrow I Will Wake Up" Hitler). Since SotI does not use any graphic editors or advanced video software, he keeps creating his parodies in Windows Movie Maker, which causes him troubles such as no subtitle outlines. This forced SotI to decrease the brightness of many scenes to make the subtitles easier to read. The font SotI prefers in his parodies is Tahoma Bold. The outro he uses includes the Inception horn signal and the inscription "Smell of the Ice Parodies". The outro is inspired by VZorkić's Die Inception. Parodies SotI's first parody was uploaded on 21 May 2011 and was called Hitler plans to rant about every European country. It is also the only parody with yellow, not white subtitles. The original idea was to do a series of Hitler ranting about European countries from Albania to Vatican, pointing out the worst stereotypes of each of them. However, SotI's been experiencing problems with depicting stereotypes about nations he does not know much about. The first "non-serial" parody, "Hitler learns Romanian", is a 11-minute long short film depicting Hitler's troubles when trying to learn a foreign language. It was received rather positively especially among Romanians and extended and revised (and sadly blocked) later. Smell of the Ice prefers short parodies, but has also made a couple of longer cross-over parodies. He likes the Hitler reviews scene and Hitler plans scene, but does not like the Original bunker scene very much since he finds it too long. He has also uploaded several Stalin jokes and Bunker jokes, some of them about controversial topics (e.g. the Lidice massacre). SotI often lets Hitler express his own thoughts (e.g. Pros and Cons with Adolf Hitler: Loca People). His first Czech parody was uploaded on 14 August 2011. The second video in Czech language, Hitler volá věštce, which shows Hitler phoning (in)famous TV prophets, is SotI's most viewed parody so far (360,000+ views). It was copied without permission and re-uploaded by YouTuber Strnder. In July 2011 he initiated the Miss Untergang contest. Viewers were given the opportunity to vote for the woman they find the prettiest and nicest in the bunker. However, not many viewers voted, making Traudl Junge the winner with just 5 votes. In November 2011 SotI proposed the International Untergangers' Day - a day to honour the work of all Untergangers. After suggesting a couple of dates, the Untergangers agreed on 8 September. SotI uses some of the sub-memes created by more experienced Untergangers. In February 2012 he introduced the Anti-Joke Keitel series in which Keitel answers Schenck's joke questions by giving obvious and unfunny answers. This sub-meme is inspired by the "Anti-Joke Chicken" meme. On the 31st January 2012 he was revealed as the Unterganger of the Month winner for December 2011 by Benad361 in a video upload. External links *YouTube channel Category:Untergangers Category:Second-generation Untergangers